


Pizza And ... Liberty?

by periwinklepromise



Series: WinterWidow Week 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Russian Bucky Barnes, Russian Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: When Bucky has some issues giving interviews, Natasha gives him some pointers
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Series: WinterWidow Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607683
Kudos: 13
Collections: WinterWidow Week 2020





	Pizza And ... Liberty?

**Author's Note:**

> For WinterWidow Week Day Two prompt "I'm not at liberty to say."

Natasha watches while Bucky flashes that smile with all his old school charm and says, “I'm not at liberty to say.” The reporter pouts and moves on to another Avenger.

Bucky lets all the tension bleed out of his body slowly, just like Natasha has taught him. He handled the line perfectly, and she feels a flutter of hope for him. He now has a way of dealing with awkward interviews while saving face, and most importantly, not assaulting anyone because he's too nervous to think straight. He has been very worried about it, so she has crafted an easy line for him to recite when he gets stuck. And he remembered!

This is good!

*

… This is not good.

Bucky has taken to using the phrase “I'm not at liberty to say” in situations where it does not … strictly speaking, make any sense. The team inquiring about his day or how he slept the night before. Children from around the city asking him if he liked certain flowers or playing sports. Sam was not asking for intimate details about upcoming black ops, he was asking for opinions on _pizza toppings_.

Natasha knows the answer to that! Bucky likes onions with extra cheese, and occasionally mockba if he is convinced he will not be judged for it! That is a simple answer.

But Bucky still freezes up, even around the team.

She cannot blame him. She knows what it is like, and she was lucky enough to have Clint by her side the entire time. And of course, she had already worked with Tony Stark, relatively speaking. But Steve? Bruce? Thor, god of thunder? They had taken getting used to.

And Bucky will get used to them too. He just needs time.

“Mockba pizza, please, Sam,” she announces.

“Mock _what_?” he sounds horrified, but also wary, like he is afraid he is being set up for a joke.

“ _Mockba_. It's _Russian_ ,” she explains with a condescending air. Then she sniffs. “Red herring will suffice if mockba itself is not available. Cooked, though, I do not care for it served cold.”

Everyone descends into disgust, but she sees the relief and gratitude on Bucky's face. If asked about it later, she will simply say she is not at liberty to discuss it.


End file.
